


Sunday Morning

by CandleWickBurning17



Category: Clexa fan fic - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandleWickBurning17/pseuds/CandleWickBurning17
Summary: What a way to start the day!





	

Sunday Morning

“I'm horny.”

The smile instantaneously spread across Lexa's face as she heard Clarke's  
waking words. 'A fine way to start a Sunday morning. Hell, any morning for that matter.'  
The thought did not even have a chance to dissolve before Lexa felt Clarke make her way  
over to her side of the bed. Clarke wrapped her arm over Lexa's chest and let her hand come  
to rest on Lexa's naked and ample breast. Lexa pursed her lips together trying to act as  
though she was still asleep.

“Babe.” Clarke smiled her best coy smile as she knew very well that Lexa was  
awake. “Fix me. P l e a s e e e...” She let her fingers start playing with Lexa's nipple.

Lexa was determined not to give in too easily. She stilled her mind and controlled  
her breathing as best she could. She knew Clarke was going to win but she was going to  
hold out as long as possible.

“Babe.” Clarke snuggled up closer to Lexa's naked body with hers. She made  
sure that her bare snatch made contact with Lexa's ass. She thrust forward and made sure  
to give a good wiggle. She also rolled Lexa over onto her stomach and climbed on top.

Lexa had no choice but to give up the fight. She let out a soft giggle mixed with  
a small hummm as she felt the moisture from Clarke's wet pussy make contact with  
her skin. She loved everything about the way Clarke made her feel. 

“I knew you were faking!” Clarke started to tickle Lexa's ribs knowing it was  
her one weak spot. In doing so she started to rub her bud on Lexa's back and the tickling  
quickly ended.

“Don't move Lexa,” Clarke bent forward and started to kiss Lexa's back at the  
same time she moved lower on Lexa's hips until her bud was riding the crack of Lexa's  
ass. “I want to ride you til I come.”

Lexa made no attempt to move. She loved it when Clarke took the lead and  
was vocal about what she wanted. “I'll lay right here Clarke, but when you are done...”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Clarke smiled as she knew Lexa would be extremely horny herself. “I know  
Lexa...” Clarke paused for a second as she leaned forward to let her breasts rub over Lexa's  
back. She kissed Lexa's ear and traced it with the tip of her tongue. She meet Lexa's lips  
and gave her a kiss. “when I am done, you are going to fuck me so hard.” Clarke breathed  
into Lexa's ear.

Clarke started to rub herself off again. This time with more thrust and a quickened  
pace. Lexa was in a pleasurable hell, as she was being ridden by the woman she loved and  
the building of her own desires that she so wanted to quench. The feel of Clarke's bud as it  
rode the curve of her ass crack and the moisture from Clarke that was now mixing with her  
own was driving her insane. It did not help once Clarke's moans of pleasure started to  
rise in volume.

“Lexa...” Clarke gasped in between thrusts. “I'm cumming...” Her pace quickened.  
Her breath was labored. “oh god...Lexa...it feels so good.” One final hard, deep, long  
thrust later. “Oh...oh...oh...ooohhhhh...Lexa...” Clarke held herself upright as the waves  
of her orgasm washed over her. As they subsided, she let herself lay on Lexa's back and  
reveled in the glow.

Lexa laid as still as she could for as long as she could, but she wanted, needed  
to look at Clarke. So she managed to turn herself over as Clarke recuperated on top of her.  
“Hey,” Lexa brushed Clarke's hair out of her eyes. “I love you Clarke.” And with that she  
kissed Clarke's forehead softly and stroked her hair. “I can wait.”

 

She did not want to disturb Clarke as she had drifted off to sleep as she laid  
on top of Lexa. Lexa had never felt more loved and safe as she did at that moment. She  
pulled the sheets over Clarke and continued to lightly kiss her and stroke her hair until  
they were both sound asleep.

The End.


End file.
